


Baked Goods

by Redondo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redondo/pseuds/Redondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is opening a bakery and Dean wants to see what all the fuss is about this new guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Guy around Town

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment if I've done something wrong, it's only a rough draft.

The bakery had been here ever since Dean was a little kid. The rest of the shops on the street front had changed many times over the years as fashions came and went or various owners ran out of money, but one of Dean’s earliest memories was of coming to this bakery with his brother and it hadn’t changed a bit in twenty years.

Which is why the ‘Under New Management’ sign gave him a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t quite remember feeling since his mom had died.

Every time he went in, the gentle old man would smile at him and present him with the bag of whatever he had just bought. He doubted that the old place would ever be the same without him, then quickly snapped out of it. Why was he getting so emotional over a bakery for Christ’s sake?

Dean kept walking, coffee cup in hand, to the restaurant where he worked. It wasn’t a very big place, and truth be told, he could probably find a higher paid job, but he didn’t work for the money, he lived alone so what did he need money for? He worked for the smile on people’s faces as he brought them their food as sappy as that sounds. Few people would have enjoyed being a waiter as much as Dean Winchester, though he would never admit it.

He went home without going into the bakery, though he couldn’t resist looking through the window. People had flocked to the shop to celebrate the new opening. The only person Dean hadn’t seen around town must’ve been the new owner. The guy looked a bit bewildered and confused underneath the happiness and excitement, but Dean just kept on walking.

The next day, the novelty of the new shop had worn off, though banners and posters were still up in the window. Since it had quietened down, Dean thought he may as well size up the place, see if it came close to the bakery he had grown up with.

He pushed open the door, and the sound of a small bell echoed around the shop. Display cabinets were half-filled, ready to be stocked for today’s customers. It looked the same as it always had, other than the streamers and a few left over balloons stuck on the ceiling.

“Oh, sorry. I thought I heard someone come in. I was just… well, you know.” The baker stood behind a counter with a tray of freshly baked goods in his hand. Dean turned to see a man in a white apron, covering some plain clothes that really didn’t match the stunning good looks the guy had.

Dean wasn’t shy about who he liked and playfully flirted with most people he met, so why should this new guy be any different? “Can I get you anything sir?” Dean hesitated a moment longer than what was usually acceptable, watching those beautiful lips form more words.

“Uh yeah, sure. I’d think I’d like to have your sausage. Roll! Sausage roll! One sausage roll, please.” Well that could have gone better, Dean stupidly thought to himself. Seems like his attempts to break the ice accidentally made an arctic awkwardness.

“Right,” seemingly oblivious to Dean’s awful blunder, the baker carried on as though this was perfectly normal, “one sausage roll. Is that all?”

By now Dean was less embarrassed and more confused. Who was this guy and why didn’t he react to Dean’s garbled innuendo? “That’s everything thanks, umm…” He trailed off, realising that he had no idea of the guy’s name.

“Castiel. I’m the new baker here. Though you can probably see that. This is a baker’s uniform.”

“Yes, yes it is. I’m Dean. Thanks. Uh bye.” Dean grabbed his sausage roll and got out of the shop as quickly as was socially acceptable to do so. He walked slowly down the street, replaying the awkward scenario over in his head, when he was pulled out of his daydream by a hand on his shoulder.

Dean turned to see Castiel who left his hand on Dean’s shoulder for just a fraction longer than what was normal. “You dropped this in the shop. I thought I should return it to you.”

The baker held out Dean’s wallet and sheepishly avoided eye contact. Dean nodded, “Thanks man, dunno what I’d do without this. Not that there’s much in but still, y’know…” his sentence trailed off as Castiel’s eyes glazed over, as though he was uninterested in what Dean was saying and more fascinated by the fact that Dean was talking to him at all.

“I had uhh, better go. Duty calls and all that!” He smiled at Castiel and turned to walk towards the restaurant. “Goodbye Dean, I enjoyed your company today.” The baker stood on the sidewalk waving to Dean through the crowds, an image that no matter how weird couldn’t help but make Dean grin and wave back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean suddenly finds himself thrown into a new friendship, but something feels out of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter felt really rushed. It sort of came in three parts. The first chunk of angst, then a rushed chunk of hopeless romantic and then the final chunk was when I was being distracted by the guy I like. So... Hope you like it anyway but feel free to leave constructive criticism if not!

Dean hung up his waiter's apron on the door of his small apartment and let out a small sigh. Man sometimes being a waiter is tough. The most Dean had to look forward to was dinner followed by a movie marathon on tv. He walked into his kitchen, and dumped his bag on the table before grabbing a beer from the fridge and reheating this morning's sausage roll. Being a waiter really didn't pay well.

The next morning he woke up ready for another monotonous day in the life of Dean Winchester. He didn't work weekends thank god, so he rolled over and shut his eyes against the sunlight bursting through his window. How the hell does Sammy have the energy to leap out of bed every morning with a grin on his face? The guy's like a friggin Disney character. These were Dean's last thoughts before he drifted back off to sleep. 

He woke up thinking different thoughts entirely judging by his morning wood. And for some reason the last image he could remember was the baker standing waving at him. He shook it off as just one of those things and pulled himself out of bed and into a shirt and jogging pants. If there was no reason to look good, why bother going to the effort? 

With the intention of going for a run, Dean instead found himself wandering along the high street which at 10am was already starting to become the bustling mess of people it was designed for. 

Purely by coincidence, though probably subconsciously, Dean ended up walking past the bakery and happened to see Castiel sitting at a table, staring into a cup of tea. A chalk sign outside advertised that Saturday was Pie-day, not that anyone gave it a second glance. 

As Dean pushed open the door, the small bell made the baker turn his head. "Oh, good morning Dean. We are in fact open, though it would seem otherwise." 

'Yikes, someone seems upset about something' was translated in Dean's mind to "What're you so depressed about you big crybaby?"

"Nobody visits my shop Dean. I was promised a treasure trove of customers by the salesman but since the opening, I could count the number of people who've been in here on my fingers. I thought a special offer on pies would bring people in but..." 

"Hold on man. That's what the sign is for?" He sounded as enthusiastic as a little kid. If Dean had one weakness in life it was pie, and he wasn't about to change.

"You noticed my sign?" Castiel's face lit up with hope, "For today only, half price on any pies." The way he reeled the offer off made it sound to Dean like Castiel had the blood of a salesman, but he was way too excited to properly care about that at the minute. 

"Wait, like any pie? Any pie in the shop?" He thrust five bucks into the baker's hand and practically ordered, "Go get me an apple pie and two forks." Dean sat down at the table opposite Castiel's cooling mug of tea and allowed his brain to slow down to a normal pace. 

He was sat in a shop with some guy that he only met yesterday and was ready to share a pie with him? He didn't often give a rat's ass over how he looked, but suddenly felt the need to make a grubby t-shirt and joggers look as presentable as possible for his new friend.

Castiel returned with what looked to be the most amazing pie Dean had ever seen as though it was ordinary to share desserts with strangers. As he placed it on the table, the man that had become his first and only friend in this new town asked, "So, tell me about yourself man," before digging in to the pie in front of him.

"Oh. Well it's not very exciting," the baker stumbled over his words. "I was an only child, my father wanted me to go into his business once I was old enough but I couldn't abide that so I tried to get other jobs. I could find any, and having my parents looming over me was agonising, so I decided to move out here, and make use of the only talent I seem to have; baking." 

Dean found himself wondering, between mouthfuls, which was tastier? The pie or it's creator? He sat and almost unknowingly etched every detail of Cas' face into his brain. Since when did he start calling him Cas? Jeez his brain was firing in all sorts of weird ways, opening doors that hadn't been touched in years. Pull yourself together Dean, you've known this guy for a total of two days man! 

Castiel must have noticed Dean's inner pep talk due to the blank look that fell across his face. "I apologise Dean, is this boring for you to hear? We can talk about something else if you'd rather." 

Good going Dean, now you've managed to hurt the poor guy's feelings. Hold on, since when did Dean give two fucks about anybody's feelings other than his own? But Cas looked like a kicked puppy and as cute as it was, Dean couldn't bear it. "No, seriously Cas this is interesting. Keep going dude."

"Cas? My name is Castiel. Although I see you have shortened it to Cas." Crap, he noticed. "I like it Dean, thank you." The baker cracked a smile. It took the weirdest things to amuse him, but boy was Dean happy to do anything to see that smile spread across Castiel's stubbly face. It was almost too cheesy for words, but the phrase that popped into his head was a million dollar smile. Fuck, what was he doing? Sitting staring at this man, just because he smiled? 

"So Cas, you want to go to the park or something? I mean only if you're not busy. Or if you don't want to that's fine." For Christ's sake, what was making Dean behave like a nervous little teenager?

"No, that would be wonderful Dean. I would enjoy that greatly. Just let me close the store and then you can show me where it is." Castiel got up to make sure no more customers would be coming in. Though unfortunately there wasn't a lot to be done to ensure that.

"Wait, you mean now? Dude, what about your shop? I'm not even properly dressed." 

"Let's face it Dean, nobody is interested in a bakery any more. Once you had left I would just be standing here watching my food cool. I am not properly dressed either, there is nothing to be embarrassed about Dean."   
And just like that, Dean found himself walking alongside Cas towards the park for no other reason than to be with each other.


End file.
